La douceur du foyer
by Azertynin
Summary: Neal, qui n'est pas au mieux de sa forme, se retrouve coincé chez Peter à cause du blizzard. C'est une classique Sick!Neal où Neal est malade et Peter prend soin de lui.
1. Chapter 1

Fanfiction White Collar / FBI : duo très spécial

Titre : **La douceur du foyer**

Auteur : Azertynin

Genre : Hurt/Comfort/Friendship/Family

Rating : K

Personnages : Neal / Peter / Elizabeth

Spoiler : Mention du 1x14 (finale de la saison 1)

Disclaimer: White Collar and it's characters belong to Jeff Eastin.

Résumé : Neal, qui n'est pas au mieux de sa forme, se retrouve coincé chez Peter à cause du blizzard.

Ni slash, ni OT3 sauf pour ceux qui veulent vraiment en voir en louchant très fort.

_Note de l'auteur : C'est une classique Sick!Neal où Neal est malade et Peter prend soin de lui. Cette fanfiction est une réponse aux prompts que j'ai postés au fever fic fest 1 sur White Collar Hurt/Comfort LiveJournal. J'espère que ça va vous plaire. Pour ma part, j'adore les Sick!Neal. J'en ai lu plein plein plein et je me suis inspirée de mes lectures pour écrire celle-ci._

**Chapitre 1**

_New York, vendredi 14 janvier._

La tempête faisait rage. Même à pleine puissance, les essuie-glaces n'étaient pas d'une grande aide et Peter pestait contre ce satané blizzard, ces satanés bouchons et cette satanée neige qui l'empêchaient de voir à plus de deux mètres et de ramener Neal chez June avant que les rues ne soient complètement bloquées par les congères. Dès que l'alerte au blizzard avait été donnée, Hughes avait recommandé à tous les agents de rentrer au plus tôt avant qu'il ne soit trop tard et qu'ils ne se voient contraints de passer la nuit dans les bureaux. Peter avait rapidement compilé dans des cartons tous les vieux dossiers sur lesquels son équipe travaillait ce jour-là. Un pour Diana, un pour Jones, un pour Neal et un pour lui. Le travail continuerait au chaud et en sécurité, chacun chez soi en attendant que la tempête se calme et que la voirie déblaie les rues.

Neal contemplait d'un air absent les flocons de neige frapper le pare-brise. Il n'était que seize heures mais le ciel était déjà si bas qu'il assombrissait la ville à tel point que tous les éclairages des rues et les phares des voitures étaient déjà allumés. A quelques mètres devant eux, ils ne distinguaient du véhicule qui les précédait que la silhouette et les deux halos rouges des feux arrières. Rien n'avait bougé depuis dix minutes. Une demi-heure avait suffit pour rendre impraticables les rues de New York. Sans doute quelques voitures enlisées avaient-elles bloqué le carrefour une centaine de mètres plus loin.

- Bon sang ! On n'y arrivera jamais ! Y'en a pour des heures !

Neal sortit de sa contemplation à l'écoute des paroles frustrées de Peter.

- Peter, on n'est qu'à deux blocs de ta maison. Tu n'es pas obligé de me ramener chez June. Laisse-moi ici. Je peux très bien prendre un taxi... ou même marcher. A l'allure où ça va, c'est encore la meilleure option.

- Envie de te dégourdir les jambes ?

- Plus ou moins.

A vrai dire, c'était plutôt moins que plus. Leur dernière affaire avait laissé Neal sur les rotules. Ils avaient travaillé quasiment jour et nuit pour faire tomber un receleur d'œuvres d'art. Neal s'était fait passer pour un acheteur, gagnant suffisamment sa confiance au fil des jours pour qu'il le conduise jusqu'aux docks où il entreposait sa marchandise. Il avait passé les heures précédant l'arrestation dans le froid glacial du bord de mer, attendant le meilleur moment pour donner le signal à Peter. L'arrestation avait été propre et rapide, sans coup de feu échangé et toutes les preuves servies sur un plateau. Mais après avoir passé plusieurs heures à grelotter dans le froid humide des docks, Neal s'était réveillé le lendemain avec un mal de gorge féroce, un mal de tête épuisant et des courbatures partout.

Comme souvent entre deux grosses affaires, Peter avait ressorti les vieux dossiers pour permettre à son équipe de se reposer en n'effectuant que du travail de bureau pendant quelques jours. Neal savait qu'il comptait sur lui pour apporter un regard neuf sur ces vieilles affaires. Depuis son arrivée à la division des crimes en col blanc, il avait résolu pas mal de vieux dossiers en mettant le doigt sur ce qui avait échappé aux agents. Mais dans l'état où il se trouvait aujourd'hui, il avait été bien incapable de résoudre quoi que ce soit. C'est à peine s'il avait réussi à rester concentré sur un seul dossier.

- Nom de ... !

Le coup de frein envoya la Taurus glisser contre le trottoir évitant de justesse une collision avec la voiture d'en face.

- Peter... ?

- Je sais. Compris.

Peter prit à gauche en direction de sa maison. Quittant l'avenue centrale, ils se retrouvèrent dans les petites rues calmes à quelques centaines de mètres de chez Peter. Malgré l'absence de trafic, l'agent préféra rouler lentement afin de ne pas avoir à donner de coup de frein brusque. Neal se laissa aller contre le siège de voiture, fermant les yeux dans l'espoir que cela suffise à chasser le mal de tête qui ne l'avait pas lâché de toute la journée. Il appuya son front contre la vitre, la fraîcheur au contact du verre le soulageant quelque peu.

Il devait être encore plus épuisé que ce qu'il pensait car le simple fait de fermer les yeux un instant avait suffit à ce qu'il s'assoupisse. Ils étaient arrivés devant la maison quand Peter le réveilla en lui secouant l'épaule.

- Hey, la Belle au Bois Dormant, le carrosse est arrivé à destination et à moins que tu ne chausses une paire de ski, je ne vois pas comment tu arriveras jusque chez June avec toute cette neige. _Mi casa es su casa_ au moins pour ce soir et vu ce qu'il tombe probablement aussi pour cette nuit.

Neal regarda au-dehors et vit que la tempête avait encore empiré. Il s'avoua vaincu, tant par les lourds flocons qui s'abattaient violemment contre la vitre que par la fatigue et ses jambes courbaturées.

- Je suppose que je peux survivre à une nuit chez les Burke.

L'air glacial s'engouffra dans la voiture quand Peter ouvrit la porte pour sortir ce qui fit frissonner Neal. Il remonta le col de son manteau et ferma tous les boutons avant d'ouvrir à son tour la porte côté passager. En vain. Quelque chose bloquait, l'empêchant de l'ouvrir de plus de quelques centimètres. Plus il poussait, plus ça bloquait.

- Arrête, Neal ! cria Peter. Il y a une congère le long du trottoir. Plus tu pousses, plus ça tasse la neige. Attends une minute, je vais déblayer.

Neal regarda dans le rétroviseur et vit Peter sortir une pelle du coffre. Toujours être paré à toutes les situations, se dit-il en souriant. En quelques coups de pelle, Peter libéra la voie pour Neal et déblaya aussi la porte arrière afin de récupérer sur la banquette les deux cartons de vieux dossiers. Il en donna un à Neal et garda l'autre tant bien que mal en équilibre sur son bras gauche pendant qu'il cherchait ses clefs de l'autre main. Ils voulurent se hâter dans l'escalier qui menait à l'entrée de la maison afin que les dossiers ne soient pas trop recouverts de neige mais Peter se rendit compte que les marches étaient bien trop glissantes quand le premier pas qu'il posa dessus l'envoya valser en arrière. Neal lâcha d'un coup son carton pour attraper Peter au vol et amortir sa chute mais le poids de l'agent les fit tout deux tomber dans la neige amoncelée sur le trottoir.

- Ça va Peter, rien de cassé ?

- Merveilleux. Tous les dossiers vont être trempés.

- Je vais prendre ça pour un non.

Peter se dégagea des bras de Neal et s'agenouilla à ses côtés. Ils étaient couverts de neige de la tête au pied et Peter remarqua alors la pâleur du visage de Neal. Sa peau était aussi claire que les flocons qui recouvraient ses épaules et ses cheveux. En regardant plus attentivement, il vit aussi qu'il tremblait de froid et serrait autant que possible son manteau contre lui.

- Neal...

- Peter ?

- Tu es sûr que ça va ?

A chaque fois que Peter lui posait cette question, Neal démentait. Aussi ne fut-il pas surpris par sa réponse même s'il douta de sa véracité.

- Oui, pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

- D'accord. Mmm, et... euh. Merci, pour... tu sais. Le rattrapage.

- De rien. On reste assis dans la neige ou... ?

- Aide-moi à ramasser les dossiers.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Ils posèrent les cartons dans le vestibule, le temps de claquer les semelles de leurs chaussures et de secouer leur manteau sur le perron pour se débarrasser autant que possible de la neige avant d'entrer dans la maison où Satchmo les accueillit avec joie.

Neal n'aurait jamais cru que la chaleur d'une maison puisse le rendre aussi heureux. Avec soulagement, il sentit la tiédeur de l'air ambiant délier ses articulations transies par le froid tout en suivant Peter jusqu'à la salle à manger où ils posèrent les deux cartons au pied de la table. Neal se laissa choir sur une chaise en soupirant.

- Qu'est-ce que je te sers à boire ? demanda Peter.

- N'importe quoi pourvu que ce soit chaud.

- Amen ! Café ? Thé ? Chocolat chaud ? Soupe ? Tisane ?

- Un café sera parfait.

Neal resta un moment à regarder Peter s'affairer dans la cuisine, se sentant un peu coupable de rester là sans rien faire au lieu de l'aider ou, au minimum, de lui proposer de l'aider, mais il était si fatigué... Il lui semblait que le poids de sa tête pesait à lui-seul excessivement lourd sur ses épaules endolories. N'y tenant plus, il posa ses coudes sur la table et laissa sa tête reposer dans ses mains. Il ferma les yeux et exerça une pression sur ses tempes avec ses paumes dans une vaine tentative pour soulager les pulsations qui irradiaient son crâne. Comme dans un rêve il entendit un téléphone sonner au loin et saisit quelques bribes de phrases en provenance de la cuisine."Chérie... Oui... Avec Neal... Okay... tu es sûre que ça va aller... demain... je t'aime... moi aussi... à demain..." Puis le silence à nouveau, interrompu de temps à autre par le bruit d'un placard ouvert et le murmure de la cafetière.

- Café est servi, dit Peter en faisant glisser une tasse devant Neal qui ouvrit les yeux et redressa la tête d'un coup. Le mouvement trop brusque lui causa un vertige qu'il chassa en clignant des yeux.

- Et aspirine, ajouta-t-il en déposant un verre d'eau et un cachet à côté de la tasse.

- Peter, ça va, je...

- Pas de ça avec moi Neal. Tu t'es endormi dans la voiture. Tu es blanc comme un linge et depuis tout à l'heure je t'observe. Prends ce cachet. Et c'est pas la peine de discuter. C'est un ordre.

En temps normal, Neal aurait sûrement continué à argumenter mais dans son état actuel il n'avait plus d'énergie pour ça, sans compter qu'il avait besoin, vraiment besoin, de soulager cette migraine. Il remercia Peter et prit le cachet.

- C'était Elizabeth au téléphone ?

- Oui.

- Est-ce que tout va bien ?

- Ça va mais elle est coincée au travail. Plus aucun taxi ne roule et elle est trop loin du métro pour faire le trajet à pied avec ce temps. Elle va passer la nuit à l'hôtel.

- Ouh, une soirée entre hommes.

- Et entièrement dédiée au travail.

- Waouh, ça va être sexy !

Peter étala le contenu des cartons sur la table et s'assit en face de Neal.

- Voyons voir ce qu'on a là... Fraude à l'assurance.

- Ennuyeux.

- C'est le mot. Faux et usage de faux dans une affaire familiale.

- Prescription ?

- Je vérifie... Trop tard. Oh ! Oh ! Celle-ci devrait t'intéresser. Une contrefaçon d'œuvres d'art datant de 1997. A moins que tu en sois l'auteur ?

- La vie est pleine de mystères. Laisse-moi voir.

- Alors ?

- Possible.

- Neal !

- Non, Peter, c'était pas moi. D'accord ? C'est bon, je prends ce dossier.

Chacun s'absorba dans sa lecture et un silence studieux s'installa où seul le bruissement des pages qu'on tourne se faisait entendre. L'aspirine avait fait son effet. Une fois son mal de tête soulagé, Neal avait réussi à rester concentré sur cette affaire de contrefaçons pendant près d'une demi-heure mais depuis quelques minutes la fatigue faisait un retour en force. Sa vue se troublait par intermittence et la chaleur de la pièce ne semblait plus pouvoir le réchauffer. Il avait de nouveau froid et ne parvenait pas à contrôler les frissons qui parcouraient son corps. Il avait posé le dossier devant lui sur la table au lieu de le garder dans ses mains pour que Peter ne remarque pas ses tremblements et il essayait de lire tant bien que mal les dernières pages de l'affaire, la tête appuyée contre sa main droite.

Peter était lui aussi plongé dans son travail, une vieille affaire de recel de bijoux volés où personne n'avait été appréhendé et où toutes les pistes avaient mené à des culs-de-sac. Au bout de quinze minutes d'une vaine relecture, il referma le dossier et levant les yeux, il s'aperçut que Neal s'était endormi. Sa tête était posée sur ses bras qui faisaient office de coussin par dessus le dossier qu'il devait relire. Il était toujours aussi pâle et quelques mèches de ses cheveux étaient collées à son front par la sueur. Non... par la fièvre, réalisa Peter. Il se pencha et tendit le bras pour toucher le front de Neal.

Le contraste de température entre la main de Peter et le front brûlant de Neal les fit sursauter tous les deux. L'espace de quelques secondes, Neal sembla désorienté. Il regarda Peter, le regard absent. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et lui adressa un regard interrogateur puis confus quand il réalisa ce qui s'était passé.

- Peter, je suis... désolé. Je... je me suis endormi sans m'en rendre compte. Vraiment je...

- Neal...

- Désolé. Je... J'ai presque fini ce dossier.

- Neal !

- Quoi ?

- Tu devrais aller t'allonger un moment sur le canapé.

- Non, ça va. Je vais finir ce dossier.

- Neal ! Tu devrais vraiment aller t'allonger sur le canapé.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu es brûlant, voilà pourquoi !

Comme Neal ne semblait pas décider à bouger et restait là à le regarder sans avoir l'air de comprendre, Peter fit le tour de la table et l'incita à se lever en l'agrippant par le bras.

- Allez, viens.

Neal vacilla légèrement sur ses jambes quand il se leva ce qui surprit Peter.

- Wowww ! Tout doux !

Peter renforça son appui en plaçant son autre bras autour de la taille de Neal. Il s'aperçut alors que le jeune homme tremblait. Il le guida jusqu'au salon suivi par Satchmo qui gambadait frénétiquement autour d'eux, manquant de les faire tomber.

- Non, Satch ! Pas maintenant. File !

Le ton dans la voix de Peter était on ne peut plus clair pour le labrador qui regagna la cuisine aussitôt.

Neal était étonnamment calme. Il se laissa conduire jusqu'au canapé sans protestation, ni commentaire ce qui inquiéta doublement Peter. Il ne l'avait encore jamais vu comme ça. Il ne relâcha son étreinte que lorsque Neal fut de nouveau assis.

- Ne bouge pas. Je reviens dans une minute.

Neal suivit Peter du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse en haut de l'escalier. Quand il redescendit quelques minutes plus tard, il tenait dans ses bras une épaisse couverture. Entre temps, Neal avait défait sa cravate, retiré ses chaussures et s'était allongé sur le canapé. Les genoux pliés et les bras serrés contre sa poitrine, il s'était recroquevillé autant que possible pour garder la chaleur autour de son corps. Peter déplia la couverture, couvrit Neal et posa à nouveau sa main sur son front sans que Neal se réveillât cette fois-ci.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

Peter alla chercher quelques dossiers sur la table de la cuisine et s'installa dans un fauteuil face au canapé. Il choisit une nouvelle affaire et en commença la lecture mais il comprit rapidement qu'il aurait du mal à se concentrer car il ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter sans arrêt un œil sur Neal qui dormait sous la couverture, parfaitement immobile. Il songea qu'il lui faudrait appeler un médecin si sa fièvre ne tombait pas mais par ce temps aucun ne pourrait se déplacer de toute manière. La situation était cocasse tout de même. Qui aurait cru il y a quelques années que l'homme qu'il avait chassé avec tant d'acharnement deviendrait un véritable ami et se retrouverait un soir, endormi et fiévreux, sur son canapé ? Le fabuleux Neal Caffrey terrassé par la fièvre et la fatigue.

Quelques heures passèrent ainsi, Peter navigua encore un peu d'un dossier à Neal, de Neal à un dossier, jusqu'à ce qu'il capitule et replace les documents dans les cartons. Il se resservit une tasse de café et, s'installant confortablement dans le fauteuil, il s'absorba dans la contemplation de son ami, repensant aux années passées à essayer de le capturer et aux talents incroyables de ce redoutable faussaire qui lui avait échappé si longtemps. Sans s'en rendre compte, il se laissa bercer par la respiration lente et régulière de Neal au point de commencer à s'assoupir à son tour quand soudain un mouvement provenant du canapé le ramena au présent. Neal était toujours allongé mais ses yeux étaient grands ouverts et ils fixaient Peter.

- Tu me regardes dormir depuis longtemps ?

- Comment te sens-tu ?

- Bien, je...

Peter se leva et s'approcha de Neal pour toucher son front mais celui-ci eut un mouvement de recul.

- ... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je vérifie quelque chose... si tu permets.

Bon gré, mal gré, Neal le laissa poser sa main sur son front même s'il trouvait la situation un peu bizarre. Etre materné ainsi par Peter n'était pas quelque chose qu'il pensait voir arriver un jour.

- On dirait que tu as moins de fièvre que tout à l'heure.

- Tu es infirmière maintenant ?

- Très drôle. Reste ici. Je vais chercher un thermomètre.

- Peter, ça va !

- Neal ! Pour l'amour du ciel ! Tu es malade. Je veux juste savoir à quel point.

Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour remonter à l'étage et ramener le thermomètre. Quand il redescendit, il trouva Neal assis, penché en avant, la tête dans les mains. Peter se rendit compte qu'il devait toujours avoir aussi froid car il avait drapé la couverture autour de ses épaules. Il attira son attention en agrippant son épaule sans le brusquer et lui tendit le thermomètre. Neal le plaça sous sa langue. L'effet de l'aspirine s'était dissipé et son mal de tête avait refait surface avec une telle violence qu'il ne remarqua même pas l'absence de Peter jusqu'à ce qu'un verre d'eau et un nouveau cachet se matérialisent devant lui. Peter saisit le thermomètre quand il bipa.

- 39.2. On peut dire que tu ne fais pas semblant.

- Merci infiniment pour cette marque de confiance.

Neal prit le cachet et ne s'arrêta de boire que lorsque le verre fut vidé. Il resta quelques instants à regarder le récipient dans ses mains. Peter, qui avait observé la scène, se rappela les vagues notions qu'il avait apprises en pareilles circonstances au sujet de la fièvre et de la déshydratation. Sans y réfléchir plus avant, il prit le verre des mains de Neal et alla le re-remplir à la cuisine. Quand il revint, Neal n'avait pas bougé. Il lui tendit de nouveau à boire. Le jeune homme but d'une traite le second verre rempli à ras bord.

- Ça va mieux ?

Neal hocha la tête.

- Merci.

Peter s'assit à côté de lui sur le canapé. Il pouvait presque sentir physiquement les frissons qui parcouraient le jeune homme. Neal était assurément épuisé. Des cernes marquaient ses yeux qui semblaient encore plus clairs que d'habitude avec le contraste. Des yeux qu'il peinait à maintenir ouverts.

- Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir appelé ce matin pour dire que tu ne te sentais pas bien ?

- C'était juste un mal de tête. Pas de quoi en faire tout un plat.

- Visiblement c'est un peu plus qu'un mal de tête.

- D'accord, la prochaine fois que j'éternue, je promets d'appeler.

- Neal, je suis sérieux. Imagine qu'on t'ait envoyé sous couverture dans cet état. Tu aurais pu commettre une erreur, faire capoter une affaire ou pire encore, te mettre en danger. Quand tu n'es pas à 100%, je dois le savoir.

Les deux hommes échangèrent un long regard en silence. Neal acquiesça simplement. Satisfait, Peter posa sa main sur son épaule dans un geste de réconfort.

- Repose-toi encore un peu. Il est presque huit heures. Je vais nous préparer quelque chose à manger.

- Je n'ai pas vraiment faim.

- Je m'en doute mais tu en as besoin.

Peter se leva mais Neal l'arrêta dans son mouvement en saisissant son bras.

- Peter !

Il se retourna. Neal le regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Merci. Merci pour tout.

A cet instant, dans ces deux saphirs brillants de fièvre, Peter put voir une gratitude et une sincérité dont il n'avait été le témoin qu'une seule fois auparavant, ce jour-là, sur le tarmac du petit aéroport, le jour où Kate avait péri.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

Neal se réveilla à nouveau une heure plus tard. Une délicieuse odeur emplissait la pièce. Il identifia aisément une soupe de légumes. D'ordinaire c'était Elizabeth qui cuisinait dans la maison des Burke mais Neal avait passé suffisamment de temps avec le couple depuis sa sortie de prison pour savoir que Peter l'égalait fort bien dans ce domaine. Il ferma les yeux, se laissant simplement flotter dans l'odeur. Il entendit aussi des pas s'approcher. Quelque chose fut posé près de lui sur la table basse du salon. Une main serra son bras à travers la couverture et la voix de Peter chuchota son prénom. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit Peter lui désigner la table. L'objet posé était un mug rempli de soupe. Peter s'en était aussi servi un. Il attendit que Neal s'assit pour prendre place à ses côtés. Même s'il n'avait pas faim, Neal ne refusa pas le repas proposé car il espérait que le liquide chaud apaiserait son mal de gorge.

- Il neige toujours à gros flocons. Pendant que tu dormais, je t'ai préparé quelques vêtements pour la nuit dans la chambre d'ami. Prêt à t'habiller comme Peter Burke ?

Neal évita de justesse d'avaler une gorgée de travers.

- Laisse-moi deviner. Un bas de jogging et un t-shirt FBI ?

- Le pyjama en flanelle c'est pas trop mon truc.

- A vrai dire, je les préfère en soie.

- Le luxe te perdra. La salle de bain est toute à toi aussi.

Neal ne réalisa qu'à cet instant que Peter s'était déjà douché et changé. Il sentait cette classique odeur marine des gels douches masculins bon marché et avait troqué son costume contre un jean large et un polo marron dont le col et les manches étaient rehaussés d'un liseré blanc. Neal tourna vers Peter un regard plein d'effroi :

- Oh mon Dieu ! Je vais aussi sentir comme Peter Burke !

- Il y a l'option Elizabeth si tu préfères la lavande.

- Je crois que je préfère.

Neal reposa le mug sur la table basse. Comme il l'espérait, la soupe onctueuse avait soulagé sa gorge mais la moitié de la tasse était vraiment tout ce qu'il pouvait ingurgiter au risque d'ajouter l'indigestion à ses symptômes. Une douche chaude lui ferait assurément du bien. Il se leva. Sans doute trop brusquement car le mouvement lui causa un vertige et le temps que la pièce cesse de tourner, Peter le tenait déjà fermement, l'inquiétude perceptible sur son visage et dans sa voix.

- Neal ?

- Ça va... ça va. Laisse-moi juste une minute.

- Tu allais où comme ça ?

- Prendre une douche, comme tu l'as suggéré.

- Je ferais peut-être mieux de monter avec toi.

- Non, ça va. Ça va aller.

Neal se dégagea de l'étreinte de Peter. Il se dirigeait vers l'escalier quand il s'aperçut qu'il était suivi. Il s'arrêta, soupira et demanda sans se retourner :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais Peter ?

- Je m'assure que tu ne te brises pas le cou dans les escaliers.

Neal lui fit face et Peter en profita pour lui indiquer l'escalier des deux mains dans un geste théâtral.

- Après toi.

- Tu es pire que ma mère.

Neal s'en mordit la langue. Trop tard.

- Oh, oh, oh, je veux des détails.

- Oooh, non, non, non. Ça n'arrivera pas.

Il gravit les marches lentement, en s'aidant de la rampe, Peter sur ses talons.

- Que faisait-elle quand tu étais malade ?

- ...

- Est-ce qu'elle te mettait une compresse froide sur le front ?

- ...

- Elle te préparait aussi de la soupe ?

- ...

- Je sais ! Elle t'assommait avec des médicaments pour te faire dormir.

- Tu as fini ?

- Presque. Elle te chantait une chanson ?

- ...

- Allez, lâche au moins un indice.

- Aucune chance.

Neal fit un détour par la chambre d'ami pour récupérer les vêtements que Peter lui avait préparé. Il avait presque vu juste : un bas de jogging gris, un t-shirt blanc sans fioriture, sobre et confortable et oh... un caleçon blanc. Si on lui avait dit un jour qu'il porterait un des sous-vêtements de Peter...

Quand il sortit de la chambre, Peter l'attendait devant la salle de bain.

- Tu comptes me suivre jusque sous la douche ? Non, parce que j'avais espéré un peu d'intimité.

- Ça va, n'exagère pas. Tu cries si tu as besoin de quelque chose. Les serviettes propres sont dans le placard à côté de la baignoire. La brosse à dent verte est pour toi.

- Merci.

- Y'a pas de quoi.

Neal s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Son reflet dans le miroir l'effraya presque. Toute couleur avait disparu de son visage pour ne laisser qu'un teint blafard. Des cernes creusaient ses yeux et les cheveux en contact avec son front et sa nuque étaient plaqués contre sa peau par la sueur occasionnée par la fièvre.

Il sortit une serviette du placard avant de se dévêtir, aussi vite que ses muscles courbaturés le lui permettaient, puis il se glissa dans la baignoire. L'eau chaude eut un effet relaxant immédiat. Il parcourut du bout des doigts les gels douches et savons à sa disposition et opta pour celui à la lavande. Les goûts d'Elizabeth étaient toujours plus raffinés que ceux de Peter.

XXXXX

Peter songea un instant à descendre voir un match à la télé mais le malaise de Neal quelques minutes plus tôt l'incita à rester près de la salle de bain au cas où. Il alla dans sa chambre en laissant la porte ouverte, attentif aux bruits que faisait Neal. Il s'allongea, savourant sa première véritable pause de la journée. Il resta ainsi une dizaine de minutes. L'envie de dormir se faisait de plus en plus pressante mais il y résistait. Il avait besoin de savoir Neal en sécurité, dans un lit, enfoui sous une montagne de couvertures avant de pouvoir se laisser aller complètement.

Quand enfin il entendit la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir, il regagna le couloir et ne put retenir un sourire en voyant l'accoutrement de son élégant partenaire. Les vêtements, trop grands pour lui, le faisaient paraître plus mince et plus petit qu'il ne l'était. La coupe trop large du t-shirt faisait tomber les manches jusqu'au niveau des coudes. Quant au pantalon, il en avait retroussé plusieurs fois les pans pour éviter de marcher dessus.

- Quoi ? C'est à ce point-là ?

- Je me demande si j'aurais pas mieux fait de te prêter un pantalon et un t-shirt d'Elizabeth.

- Ah, ah, très drôle.

Peter ouvrit la porte de la chambre d'ami et invita Neal à entrer d'un geste de la main. Celui-ci s'assit sur le lit et ferma les yeux en grimaçant. Des pulsations douloureuses s'élançaient de nouveau à travers son crâne jusqu'à ses tempes où elles explosaient en de fulgurantes brûlures.

- Toujours mal à la tête ?

- Mmh

Neal ne songea même pas à ouvrir les yeux en répondant à Peter. Il avait l'impression que la moindre parcelle de lumière rendrait sa migraine encore plus insoutenable. Les bruits des pas de Peter, qui redescendait l'escalier, résonnèrent douloureusement à ses oreilles. Il s'allongea, espérant que le sommeil le prendrait rapidement et chasserait la douleur.

Peter retourna à la cuisine. Il prit une bouteille d'eau minérale dans le frigo et le tube de cachets sur la table. Quand il retourna dans la chambre, il vit que Neal s'était endormi sur le lit s'en prendre la peine de se glisser sous les draps. Il hésita un instant entre le laisser dormir, le réveiller ou aller chercher la couverture au salon. A dormir ainsi il risquait d'avoir froid et d'aggraver son mal dans la nuit. Finalement il s'assit sur le lit mais au moment où il allait lui poser une main sur l'épaule, Neal ouvrit les yeux et Peter s'aperçut qu'il ne dormait pas. Neal se redressa et accepta avec gratitude les médicaments et la bouteille d'eau. Il prit un cachet sous le regard inquiet de Peter.

- Cesse de me regarder comme ça Peter. J'ai juste pris froid. Je ne vais pas mourir.

- Tu as vu ta tête, récemment, dans un miroir ?

Neal considéra la question avant de répondre.

- Touché. Mais je suis sûr que ça ira mieux demain.

- Neal, si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, même au milieu...

Neal stoppa sa phrase en levant une main devant lui.

- Je sais. Je savais que tu dirais ça.

- Et je le dis sérieusement.

Neal lui lança un regard espiègle accompagné d'un sourire narquois au bout des lèvres.

- Tu t'inquiètes vraiment on dirait.

- N'en profite pas trop non plus, lui répondit Peter en pointant un doigt dans sa direction.

Neal s'en amusa ce qui aurait presque pu rassurer Peter s'il n'avait vu l'épuisement dans les yeux de son partenaire et le bâillement qu'il venait de réprimer.

- Bonne nuit Neal, dit-il en se levant.

- Bonne nuit Peter.

Peter se dirigea vers la porte pendant que Neal se glissait sous les draps. Avant de quitter la pièce, il jeta un dernier coup d'œil vers Neal pour s'assurer que le jeune homme ne dormirait pas au-dessus de la couverture. Satisfait par ce qu'il vit, il referma la porte derrière lui.

Neal éteignit la lumière et se recroquevilla dans le lit en tirant la couverture jusqu'à son menton. Cette maudite fièvre ne cessait de lui donner des frissons malgré la tiédeur de la pièce. Le médicament que lui avait donné Peter agissait rapidement et son mal de tête avait déjà diminué mais il ne pouvait pas en dire autant pour sa gorge. Il commençait à soupçonner une angine tant déglutir lui était pénible. Il ferma les yeux, pensant s'endormir rapidement mais des bruits discrets, dans la pièce voisine, attirèrent son attention. Peu habitué à cette présence, il écouta, malgré lui, Peter se préparer pour la nuit. Au bout de quelques minutes, le silence se fit. Seul le vent rugissant et la neige qui frappait les carreaux venaient perturber la quiétude de la maison. A bout de force, ignorant la tempête, Neal succomba au sommeil.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

Peter se réveilla de bonne heure sous des rayons de soleil resplendissants. Comme tous les week-ends, il avait coupé la sonnerie de son portable mais son corps et son esprit étaient si habitués à se lever tous les matins à la même heure qu'il aurait fort bien pu s'en passer tous les jours. Il s'extirpa de la douce chaleur du lit et, frissonnant, s'emmitoufla rapidement dans sa robe de chambre. Il s'avança vers la fenêtre, les jambes encore engourdies, noua la ceinture de sa robe de chambre puis écarta les rideaux. La rue, les voitures, les arbres... Tout était recouvert d'une masse impressionnante de poudreuse. Quelques uns de ses voisins avaient déjà déblayé leurs escaliers mais pour le reste du paysage, le manteau neigeux était immaculé. Les grands axes de la ville avaient sûrement déjà été désencombrés par la voirie mais pour les petites rues adjacentes comme celle où il vivait, il leur faudrait probablement attendre encore quelques heures. Il songea à appeler Elizabeth mais n'étant pas certain qu'elle soit déjà debout à cette heure-ci, il abandonna l'idée et décida plutôt d'aller voir comment allait Neal.

Il ouvrit discrètement la porte de la chambre d'ami ne voulant pas risquer de le réveiller s'il dormait encore. Neal était parfaitement immobile, allongé sur le côté, les deux bras repliés près de sa tête. Peter s'approcha à pas feutrés et murmura :

- Neal !

N'obtenant aucune réponse, il en profita pour placer sa main sur le front du jeune homme en espérant que ça ne le réveillerait pas. Même si Peter n'était pas un spécialiste sur le sujet, il pouvait dire sans l'ombre d'un doute que Neal était toujours fiévreux. Il se redressa et resta quelques instants simplement là, à le regarder dormir, hésitant sur la marche à suivre. Le réveiller ? Appeler un médecin ? Le laisser dormir, attendre et voir ? Il opta finalement pour la troisième idée et quitta la pièce comme il était entré.

XXXXX

Après avoir pris une douche, s'être rasé, peigné et changé, Peter déposa sa robe de chambre sur le lit de Neal avant de descendre à la cuisine. Satchmo l'accueillit avec enthousiasme. Peter lui attacha la laisse et le guida jusqu'au vestibule. Le chien jappait de joie à l'idée de sortir.

- Chut ! Pas si fort ! Tu vas réveiller Neal ! chuchota Peter en attrapant son manteau. Il ajouta à sa tenue une écharpe et une paire de gants puis, s'armant de courage, ouvrit la porte. Le froid mordant attaqua son visage. Il plissa les yeux le temps d'accommoder sa vue à l'air glacial et à la luminosité éclatante du soleil qui se réverbérait sur la neige.

La promenade fut de courte durée. Dix minutes après être sorti, Peter était déjà frigorifié. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait perdre un orteil s'il restait une minute de plus à l'extérieur. Il ramena Satchmo et essuya ses pattes du mieux qu'il le put avec une serpillière avant de lui donner accès au salon. Le labrador courut directement à la cuisine où il réclama à manger en aboyant. Peter se précipita à sa suite.

- Chuuuuuttt ! Tais-toi ! Voilà, voilà ! dit-il en remplissant la gamelle du chien avec des croquettes.

Satchmo n'était pas le seul à avoir faim. Peter se désengourdit les doigts en se lavant les mains sous l'eau chaude de l'évier puis il examina le contenu du frigo à la recherche de ce qu'il allait préparer pour le petit déjeuner.

Il était pleinement occupé par la préparation de pancakes quand il entendit du bruit dans le vestibule. Ne s'attendant pas à voir Elizabeth rentrer par ce temps neigeux, il fut surpris quand elle fit irruption dans le salon et l'enlaça tendrement. Ses joues et ses mains étaient glacées et de la neige recouvrait son pantalon jusqu'à mi-mollet.

- Bonjour chéri, lui dit-elle avec un sourire radieux.

- Chérie ? Mais comment tu as fait pour rentrer aussi vite avec ce qui est tombé cette nuit ?

- Quoi ? Tu n'es pas content de me voir ?

- Absolument pas, lui dit-il avant de l'embrasser.

- Les grands axes sont dégagés. J'ai pris un taxi jusqu'au coin de la rue et fait le reste à pied. En parlant de mes pieds, ils sont gelés ! Mais je suis sûre que tu peux arranger ça, lui lança-t-elle malicieusement.

- Oh, oh, oh ! Chérie, nous ne sommes pas seuls à la maison.

- Neal est toujours ici ?

- Dans la chambre d'ami.

- Il dort encore ? s'étonna Elizabeth.

- La dernière fois que j'ai regardé c'était le cas.

- Je ne savais pas que Neal était un lève-tard.

- Il ne l'est pas. C'est juste qu'il n'est pas au mieux de sa forme.

- Comment ça ?

- Il avait de la fièvre hier. Et encore ce matin.

- Oh non ! Mais comment va-t-il ?

- Il est fatigué, fiévreux, avec des maux de tête.

Sous les yeux inquiets d'Elizabeth, Peter voulut ajouter qu'il allait survivre mais Elizabeth avait déjà gravi la moitié des escaliers avant qu'il ait eu le temps d'ouvrir à nouveau la bouche.

- Je monte le voir, lui lança-t-elle en chemin.

- D'accord. Bon ben, je... retourne... aux fourneaux, fit Peter en pointant du doigt la cuisine.

XXXXX

Elizabeth passa d'abord dans sa chambre pour enfiler des vêtements secs puis toqua prudemment à la porte de la chambre d'ami. Comme Neal ne répondait pas, elle essaya une nouvelle fois un peu plus fort sans plus de succès. Entrebâillant la porte, elle jeta un œil dans la pièce. Neal dormait paisiblement. Il n'avait pas bougé depuis la dernière fois que Peter était venu le voir. Elizabeth marcha silencieusement jusqu'à lui et s'assit sur le lit. Comme son mari l'avait fait avant elle, elle jugea de sa température en touchant son front et constata que Peter avait raison.

Elle replaça une mèche de cheveux qui était tombé sur les yeux de Neal quand il soupira dans son sommeil et tourna la tête vers elle. Il ouvrit les yeux. Pendant quelques secondes il ne distingua qu'une silhouette floue dont il sentait la présence physique sur le lit. Il plissa ses yeux, battit des cils et découvrit enfin le visage souriant d'Elizabeth.

- Hey ! chuchota-t-elle

Neal voulut s'éclaircir la voix avant de la saluer mais quand il avala sa salive, son mal de gorge se rappela à lui férocement et c'est dans un murmure enroué qu'il lui répondit.

- Hey !

Elizabeth se pencha pour saisir la bouteille d'eau sur la table de nuit et la lui tendit. Neal s'assit dans le lit, accepta la bouteille en remerciant Elizabeth et but quelques gorgées en grimaçant.

- Comment te sens-tu ?

- Bien, mentit Neal.

Elizabeth haussa les sourcils et l'invita à la sincérité d'un regard sceptique, interrogateur et presque menaçant. Conscient que sa tête en disait sûrement plus long que ses paroles, Neal opta pour la vérité. Il soupira, vaincu.

- Okay. Fatigué, mal à la gorge, mal à la tête, mal partout.

- Peut-être qu'on ferait mieux d'appeler un médecin.

- Non ! Non, non. Ça va passer. C'est juste un coup de froid.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Affirmatif.

- Bien, si tu préfères. Mais promets-moi que si demain tu es toujours aussi mal, tu iras voir un médecin.

Neal leva la main droite, posa la gauche sur son cœur.

- Je promets, jura-t-il solennellement en inclinant le menton et en fermant les yeux.

Satisfaite, Elizabeth s'empara de la robe de chambre de Peter et la lui mit dans les bras.

- Le petit-déjeuner est presque prêt.

- Je descends dans une minute.

Neal attendit qu'Elizabeth ait quitté la chambre pour sortir du lit. Lorsqu'il se mit debout un vertige devenu familier le prit par surprise. Il agrippa la tête de lit et attendit que la pièce cesse de tourner avant d'enfiler la robe de chambre et de parcourir les quelques mètres qui le séparaient de la salle de bain.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

- Il va reneiger, constata Peter en se tournant vers Elizabeth et en relâchant le rideau de la porte vitrée donnant sur le patio.

La journée ensoleillée avait été de courte durée. Le ciel s'était subitement assombrit à un point tel qu'Elizabeth avait allumé les lampes du séjour et de la cuisine. Un épais brouillard où virevoltaient de légers flocons était descendu sur la ville en moins d'un quart d'heure.

Peter déposa sur la table les derniers pancakes, encore fumants, qu'il venait de faire pendant qu'Elizabeth se chargeait des tasses et du café. Le parfum exquis du breuvage et des galettes avait envahi la maison à tous les étages.

- C'est prêt, annonça Peter. Qu'est-ce que Neal fabrique ? Ça va refroidir.

- Il a dit qu'il arrivait.

Peter était sur le point d'aller le chercher quand Neal lui épargna le déplacement en faisant son apparition dans le séjour. Il avait remis son costume de la veille, s'était rafraîchi le visage et avait discipliné ses cheveux mais tout le soin apporté à son apparence ne pouvait dissimuler ses traits tirés qui accusaient la fatigue.

- Bonjour !

- Bien dormi ? demanda Peter.

- Comme un loir. Mmm, ça sent drôlement bon.

- Pancakes au miel et café.

- Mon plat préféré au petit déjeuner.

Elizabeth remplit les trois tasses et invita Neal à s'asseoir. Il huma le café en fermant les yeux avec délice. Peter leur servit les pancakes dans les assiettes qu'il avait disposées sur la table. Neal tenta de boire le café. C'était un peu douloureux mais le liquide brûlant était néanmoins apaisant pour sa gorge. Il regarda les pancakes devant lui. Même s'ils étaient appétissants, il n'avait pas vraiment faim mais il ne voulait pas non plus froisser ses hôtes en ne mangeant rien, d'autant plus qu'il avait bien remarqué les regards que ne cessaient de lui jeter Peter et Elizabeth, et puis le miel était un remède efficace pour les maux de gorge, se convainc-t-il.

Il coupa la galette en petits morceaux qu'il s'efforça d'avaler à l'aide de quelques gorgées supplémentaires de café dont Elizabeth le resservit. Malgré tous ses efforts, il peina à réprimer une grimace de douleur à chaque déglutition priant pour que Peter et Elizabeth ne remarquent rien mais un bref regard dans leur direction l'informa que les époux n'avaient pas perdu une miette du spectacle.

- Alors ? s'enquit Peter.

- Délicieux, lui répondit Neal après avoir difficilement avalé une nouvelle portion.

- Tu as un problème ?

- Quoi ? Non.

- Neal !

- Je vais voir s'il nous reste du sirop ou des pastilles pour la gorge dans la trousse à pharmacie, les interrompit Elizabeth en se levant.

- Non, Elizabeth, ça va, ne te dérange pas pour moi.

- Toi, tu restes assis et tu me laisses m'occuper de ça !

- Peter, je...

- Oh, non. Laisse-moi en dehors de ça. Je préfère rester neutre.

- Je suis désolé pour le dérangement.

- Ne le sois pas. Tu en ferais autant pour moi, non ?

- Certainement mais je ne voudrais pas abuser de ton hospitalité. Je vais retourner chez June et...

Un fracas contre la porte vitrée du patio les fit sursauter. Satchmo, qui dormait sous la table, bondit et se mit à grogner. Peter se leva et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Neal pour lui signifier de rester assis pendant qu'il allait voir. Il écarta le rideau et vit qu'une branche d'arbre avait été arrachée par le vent et avait fini sa course en heurtant le carreau. La neige avait repris de plus belle, le ciel était menaçant et le vent rugissait de nouveau. Neal rejoignit Peter devant la fenêtre.

- Si tu veux retourner chez June, j'ai bien peur que cela doive attendre.

Neal approuva en voyant le blizzard aveuglant par-delà son reflet dans la vitre. Les deux hommes se retournèrent en entendant Elizabeth revenir dans la pièce. Elle posa sur la table une petite bouteille de sirop et le tube de cachets que Peter avait donné à Neal la veille.

- C'était quoi ce bruit ?

- Rien, chérie. C'est juste une branche qui a heurté la fenêtre.

- Quel temps ! A croire que ça ne s'arrêtera jamais.

Elizabeth et Peter se mirent à débarrasser la table. Neal voulut les aider mais à peine commença-t-il à empiler les assiettes qu'Elizabeth le saisit par le coude et lui ordonna de s'asseoir. Elle poussa devant lui les médicaments avec la ferme intention de les lui faire prendre. Neal avala docilement une cuillère de sirop et prit un cachet avec un verre d'eau que lui tendit Peter.

Ils achevèrent de débarrasser et Elizabeth proposa de faire seule la vaisselle voyant que Peter était déjà occupé à déménager dans le salon les cartons remplis de dossiers. Il s'assit sur le canapé où Neal le rejoignit et alluma la télévision à la recherche d'un programme sportif. Chacun se saisit d'un dossier au hasard. Neal savait que Peter appréciait ces moments où il pouvait tranquillement étudier de vieilles affaires en écoutant en fond sonore un match à la télé. Il savait aussi que le son de la télé couplé à la fatigue n'allait pas l'aider à se concentrer sur sa lecture.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, à rester assis ainsi sans bouger, Neal sentit à nouveau de fiévreux frissons secouer son corps. Par réflexe il se crispa, croisa les jambes, déposa le dossier sur ses cuisses et ramena ses bras contre son torse. Ce mouvement soudain sortit Peter de sa lecture. Il observa Neal un instant.

- Tu as froid.

C'était plus une constatation qu'une question. Avant que Neal ait pu répondre, Peter lui tendit la couverture qu'il avait laissée la veille sur le canapé puis il se leva et s'accroupit devant la cheminée.

- Peter, je pense que la couverture suffira.

- Hey, c'est aussi pour moi que je le fais. Le temps est idéal pour un bon feu de cheminée.

Sans plus de protestations, Neal s'enveloppa dans la couverture et regarda machinalement Peter préparer et allumer le foyer. Quelques minutes suffirent pour que les bûches crépitent et qu'une agréable chaleur envahisse le salon.

Les deux hommes se remirent au travail. Peter était plongé dans une affaire de contrefaçons suffisamment intéressante pour le détourner du match qui se jouait à l'écran. La pioche avait été moins généreuse avec Neal qui tentait de se concentrer sur un cas de fraude à l'assurance. Bercé par le fond sonore de la télé et assommé par les médicaments qu'il avait pris, il peinait de plus en plus à garder les yeux ouverts et même lorsque, luttant contre le sommeil, il forçait son regard à se poser sur le dossier, il ne pouvait en déchiffrer les mots tant les lignes s'entrecroisaient. Finalement il ferma les yeux, espérant qu'en les rouvrant le texte aurait retrouvé un peu de sa stabilité.

Dans la cuisine, Elizabeth essuya la dernière assiette et rangea la vaisselle dans le placard. Après avoir suspendu le torchon sur le dossier d'une chaise pour le faire sécher plus vite, elle entra dans le salon juste à temps pour voir Neal s'endormir et glisser contre Peter.

Passé l'effet de surprise, Peter leva les yeux au ciel et s'apprêta à réveiller Neal quand la voix d'Elizabeth le stoppa dans son geste.

- Attends ! Ne bouge pas !

Peter leva les yeux vers sa femme qui regardait la scène, tout sourire.

- Je vais chercher l'appareil photo.

- Il ne te le pardonnera jamais.

- Je sais.

_The end._


End file.
